1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for executing commands in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for executing commands in an electronic device through a touch keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, when a user intends to input texts or commands in a computing device via a keyboard, the user sometimes needs to use composite keys to fulfill it. For example, when a user intends to input a certain uppercase letter, the user is required to know which mode the keyboard operates in. If the keyboard is in lowercase mode, that is, under the condition that the caps-lock indicator on the keyboard turns off, the user has to press the caps-lock key on the keyboard to light up the caps-lock indicator to switch the keyboard to the uppercase mode. Afterward, the user presses the corresponding letter key to input the uppercase letter. Alternatively, the user presses and holds the “Shift” key and then presses the corresponding letter key to input the uppercase letter. Furthermore, when a user intends to input a certain accent key, for example, an “é”, the user has to press and hold the “′” key and then press the “e” key.
In addition, some keys on the keyboard can be used to launch specific applications. When one of these keys is pressed, the display will show a menu. However, the user is still required to use a mouse or arrow keys on the keyboard to select a desired item from the menu. For example, when a user presses the “start” key, a corresponding menu will be shown on the display. The user is then required to use a mouse or arrow keys to select a desired item from the menu.
In view of the above, a user is sometimes required to simultaneously press two keys or successively press a plurality of keys in order to input a command. Alternatively, the user uses both the keyboard and mouse for inputting commands. However, the above command input methods are very inconvenient for users.